


HotLine

by IamOnlyg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Phone Sex, VicMila
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamOnlyg/pseuds/IamOnlyg
Summary: Giacometti al ver a su mejor amigo Victor en un estado sumamente cansado, le sugiere un poco de alivio a una sola llamada.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Victor Nikiforov





	HotLine

**Author's Note:**

> Oº°‘¨ DISCLAIMER¨‘°ºO  
> Yuri On Ice no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, son obra y propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo-sensei & Sayo Yamamoto-san, hago este Drabble sin ánimo de lucro y solo por pasatiempo.
> 
> Este Drabble fue escrito en el 2018 para una actividad hecha por un grupo de YOI Escritores, para fomentar más la creatividad y escritura. En este caso con temas algo subido de tono y R-18. 
> 
> Subido anteriormente en Wattpad bajo el mismo seudónimo.

_—Te ves fatal Víctor, parece que te hubiese arrollado un tren, te hubiese meado un perro, vomitado un bebé encima y por ultimo te hubiera mordido un zombie.—_ dijo en broma el suizo, viendo preocupado el aspecto de su amigo.

_—Deja de exagerar Christophe—_ estaba un poco hosco hacia la mofa de su amigo.

_—No dejes que el estrés te consuma Vic—_ escuchó el suspiro pesado del ruso. _—Déjame ayudarte—_ aconsejó el rubio, tratando de sacar algo de su billetera.

_—Dudo que te deje hacer eso—_ se sobó el cuello, sintiendo la pesadez _._

_—Eso fue cruel Nikiforov, ya haz intentado de todo, solo confía en mí—_ dijo el rubio extendiéndole una tarjeta plateada. _—Antes de llamar, solo lee las instrucciones detrás—_ avisó, mientras el ruso leía curioso.

_—Chris, no quiero hacer una ensalada y después llamar estúpidamente—_ trató de renegar. _— ¡Tú, solo has lo que diga la tarjeta! No te arrepentirás—_ palmeó los hombros del contrario y se fue.

Víctor llegó agotado a casa, desamarró su corbata. Sacó la tarjeta y siguió dudando. _— ¿Para que necesitaría un pepino bien cortado y cerezas frescas? —_ se sirvió un _Whiskey_ e hizo lo que decía la tarjeta, dejó el plato con las frutas bien lavadas y frescas, se sentó en su sillón favorito, apagó las luces y cerró las cortinas, creando un ambiente relajante. _—Me siento ridículo—_ dijo agobiado, marcando el número de la HotLine que su amigo le sugirió. Esperó las tonadas de la otra línea, escuchó una voz sexy y se quedó sin respiración.

_— ¡Bienvenido a HotLineFruitPorn! Esta noche PinkTomato será su acompañante, señor… —_ Víctor estaba abstraído por la ronroneante voz de la mujer.

_—Vitya —_ salivaba más de lo normal y sus manos sudaban.

_—Señor Vitya, ¿Tiene todo listo? —_ preguntó la mujer escuchando un suave _‘’si’’_ en la línea. _— ¿Desea que haga algo primero? —_ incitó.

_—Descríbeme lo que llevas puesto._

_—Umm…veamos, un babydoll transparentado rojo, bragas pequeñas y ajustadas._

_— ¿Tu cabello?_

_—Rojo tomato._

_— ¿Tus ojos?_

_—Azules claros._

_— ¿Tu boca?_

_—Pink —_ dijo de manera sensual, escuchando el jadeo del hombre. _—Ahora mi turno —_ dijo la mujer. _—Coja las cerezas, lléveselas lentamente a su boca y lámalas, imagínese que muerde tiernamente mis pezones hasta volverlos rosáceos —_ le indicó al ruso, mientras ella se apretujaba los senos. Víctor escuchaba los jadeos, se puso erecto y sacó la cereza de su boca con la lengua escurriendo saliva. _— ¿Vitya? Tengo un banano, ¿Qué quiere que haga con él?_

_—Destápalo y frótatelo en tu clítoris —_ ordenó, mientras la mujer gemía. _—Usted…también señor Vitya, frótese la cáscara de pepino contra su jugoso pene —_ ambos gemían al unísono, Víctor sentía la cúspide viniéndose abundante y la mujer gritó de satisfacción.

_—Espero lo haya disfrutado Vitya —_ se despidió mandando un beso.

_Y Víctor cayó debilitado, sucumbiendo al sueño._


End file.
